


【凛绪】男朋友太可爱了怎么办

by Heritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu
Summary: 那也没办法呀
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Isara Mao
Kudos: 5





	【凛绪】男朋友太可爱了怎么办

衣更真绪有时觉得朔间凛月像猫，在他工作很忙的时候也毫不体恤，从被炉里探出个脑袋枕在他的腿上睡觉，说他就当没听见，动手推一推呢凛月就咬住他的手指，红眸半开不阖带着点困倦的水光看人，含着他的手指，声音含糊不清的带一点哑，叫他的名字。

ま～くん，我好累哦。

天知道他怎么把这两个音节叫得辗转千回的。

衣更真绪不吃他这套，“起来，该说累的是我好吧？”

有谁比他更辛苦的，昼夜颠倒的小吸血鬼到了晚上比谁都精神，把他压在自家的落地窗上折腾到凌晨。按理说被整得腰酸腿软眼睛发红应该有个一觉好眠，可第二天衣更真绪还是在七点整起了床，只比平常晚了一个小时，看着镜子里的人眼周的一圈青黑，衣更真绪才知道什么叫劳碌命。

他甚至还自己打扫了一遍房间，红着脸清理掉昨晚的荒唐证据。清扫卧室时半梦半醒的罪魁祸首几次试图把他拉回床上，这种事请家政公司来干就好啦，ま～くん来陪我睡觉吧？

然后被衣更真绪无情地推开：“然后被人发现我们俩在非法同居吗？”

朔间凛月就闭了嘴，饶是他也不能像以前一样轻而易举说出那就直接回家结婚，毕竟Knights里也有他重要的伙伴与他们共同的梦想，不能被舍弃掉的重要事物。

衣更真绪偶尔，只是极其偶尔，也会感到寂寞。

寂寞里包括小凛长大了这种诡异的家长式欣慰，还有长大的凛月就不再是他一个人的凛月这种家长式怨妇心态。

上次衣更真绪和朔间凛月在家里收看Knights的综艺节目。凛月这家伙自己是不看的，但是对真绪要看也没什么意见，他只要挨着真绪坐就可以了。所以说他像猫，就不会好好坐，衣更真绪只觉得他像没有骨头的流体一样整个人搭在自己身上，好像平时凛月按着他的手不让挣脱，他就一点都动弹不了只是个错觉。

衣更真绪边看行程表，边看着节目里的朔间凛月熟练地和队友撒娇，忽然有点生气，戳了戳旁边那家伙的脑袋。

“ま～くん?”他无知无觉。

“没什么。”他硬邦邦地说道，过了会儿又小声抱怨：“真是的，和谁都可以吗？”

好像家养宠物被外人抚摸了一样。

衣更真绪自以为自己的气很隐蔽，朔间凛月搭着他的身躯一颤一颤的，他回头就看见男朋友嘴边藏不住的笑，大抵是看见衣更真绪带了些恼怒的眼神，朔间凛月总算收敛一点了，努力把笑给憋回去。

这下反而衣更真绪有些脸热了，“你要笑就笑吧。”

“好难得啊，ま～くん也会吃醋吗？平时只有我吃醋的份吧？ま～くん好乖，老人家好欣慰。给你奖励吧，啊，张嘴——”

衣更真绪下意识照做，朔间凛月从外形奇特的小蛋糕挖下一勺给他喂了一口。

“好甜，你又放了多少糖啊。”

“没有很多啊，再来一口吧？”

那碟子蛋糕最后还是全进了衣更真绪的肚子。

因为朔间凛月说让甜点师吃掉自己的作品是侮辱哦。

ま～くん吃不下可以换别的地方——

他还没说完就被衣更真绪一个急促的吻堵住。

“不要太过分。”衣更真绪没什么威胁力地警告。

当然这种感到寂寞的时候并不多，通常他才是更热爱工作并催促男朋友好好工作不要整天网购一些奇怪的女式制服，他打死也不会穿的。但是最后还是败在朔间凛月一个眼神下，他甚至都不需要说什么，衣更真绪就拿他没办法。和猫一样的眼神，有时撒娇，有时带了笃定的强势，他从来都清楚自己饲养的不是什么乖巧的猫咪，只是为了博取他的怜爱才装得乖巧可爱。

此刻朔间凛月就躺在他的膝上，衣更真绪揉了两把他的脑袋，鸦黑色的柔韧发丝在他指缝间穿梭而过，“我待会要开直播，不要说话也不要出镜哦。”

还未等朔间凛月提出条件，衣更真绪双手合十，绿眼睛带了丝恳切，眼睛闪闪发亮地看着他：“拜托了小凛。”

“欸——？那好吧。”

于是朔间凛月往下滑了几分，把整个人遮得严严实实的，整场直播居然真的没有捣乱。

好过分，真的好过分，这也太犯规了，ま～くん竟然拿我的技巧对付我。

自认是撒娇大师的朔间凛月脸颊泛上一点红，感觉心跳都过速了。

他也太可爱了吧。


End file.
